


Graduate School Is For Good Decisions

by jackles67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackles67/pseuds/jackles67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's never bottomed, but he wants to try it. Who better to do that with than his PhD advisor, aka the one person he's really, really not supposed to fuck?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduate School Is For Good Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Written on tumblr for this prompt: "first time between 25-yo butt virgin jared and experienced 30-something yo jensen"

He shouldn’t be doing this.

He really, really should not be doing this.

Fuck it, he’s doing this. Jared closes his eyes and breathes in, smoke and sweat tinged with alcohol, too many people wearing perfume and on top of it all, the smell of Professor Ackles -  _Jensen_  - right there, close enough that Jared can feel the heat coming off him.

When Jared opens his eyes, Jensen’s staring straight at him with that intense, unreadable look he sometimes gets. The one that has Jared squirming in his seat during their meetings, that same one that makes him want to push himself harder, show Jensen he was right in taking Jared on.

Yeah, there are reasons fucking your PhD advisor is a bad idea. And, you know, not allowed.

Jared pushes the doubt away and lets his hips shift forward, his shoulders still back against the wall. He smiles, hoping he looks more sure than he feels, and Jensen’s eyes flicker down to his mouth for an instant.

“You wanna get out of here?” God, it’s a cheesy line but Jared’s pretty sure they both know what this is. There’s no reason for a professor and his grad student to be in this club together, no neatly wrapped cover story for them. Jensen nods, certain and efficient, and they make their way out.

The cab ride is awkward. Jared stares out the window and tries not to fidget, all too aware of the way Jensen is watching him.

Jensen’s place is neat, bordering on too-clean, but Jared barely notices because Jensen’s got him backed against the door, one hand planted against the wood inches from Jared’s face, the other hovering inches from Jared’s hip.

“You know what you’re doing, Jared?”  _Fuck, Jensen’s voice is low and rough, the way it gets when they’ve been doing research in the office until 3 a.m. and it has Jared aching to sink his teeth into Jensen’s throat, get his hands on him…_ It takes Jared a moment to realize that was a question, and another to figure out how to nod. Jensen raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Jared gasps as Jensen leans in, dipping down to mouth his collarbone. God, those lips are plush and soft and is that Jensen’s tongue sliding over his skin and - “Yeah, I’m - I’m good.”

Jensen must read something in his voice because he pulls back for a second to give Jared a searching look, and well, Jared can’t have that, so he does the only thing he can think of and presses his lips to Jensen’s.

Jensen barely hesitates for a moment before getting his hands on Jared, one in his hair, tilting him to just the right angle to slide his tongue in, the other on Jared’s hip, tugging him close. Jared can feel Jensen’s cock, hard and pressed to Jared’s hip, and it sends a shiver of nervous energy down his spine.

By the time they make it to the bedroom, Jared’s down to his boxers and Jensen’s completely naked, clothes strewn across the living room and hallway. Jared’s panting, last vestiges of control slowly coming apart under Jensen’s hands. He lets himself be pushed down onto the bed, boxers pulled off in the process, and props himself up on his elbows to watch Jensen crawl up after him.

Jensen’s got a devious glint in his eyes as he kneels between Jared’s legs, one hand on each thigh, pushing them apart, gentle but firm. He delivers a sharp nip to the soft skin of Jared’s inner thigh before speaking directly against Jared’s skin.

“Gonna let me fuck you?” Jensen’s looking up at Jared, those burning green eyes on him and Jared can only nod, arousal and nervousness and twisting in his stomach. “Gonna fuck you so good, Jared, you’re gonna be feeling it all week. Wanna see you squirmin’ in your seat on Monday, wanna know you’re thinking about what we did.”

“Oh God,” Jared groans, tension and need curling in his stomach, at the base of his spine, and he’s worried he’s not actually going to last until the actual fucking part. “Just  _do_  it.”

Jensen chuckles and pulls back, one hand disappearing to grope around his bedside table before coming back and tossing a condom and lube onto the bed.

“Can’t wait, huh? I can work with that.” And with that, Jensen’s mouth slides down onto Jared’s cock - plush lips sealed tight, tongue flat and pressing against the underside, and Jared’s spine arches as he curls his toes, trying hard not to come.

There’s something warm and slick sliding over and around Jared’s hole and in the time it takes him to remember that Jensen can’t possible fuck him while his mouth is on Jared’s cock, Jensen’s finger has pushed all the way inside. It doesn’t quite hurt, more of an intrusion than anything else, and Jared instantly wants more - wants Jensen inside him  _now_.

“Fuck you’re tight,” Jensen groans, crooking his finger to rub the pad up along Jared’s walls. “Been a while, huh?”

Jared makes a mumbled, incoherent noise that breaks off into a sharp cry as he practically comes off the bed when Jensen’s finger brushes against something inside him that sends sparks of pleasure up Jared’s spine. Jensen’s mouth slips back over the head of Jared’s cock, tonguing at the slit while he holds Jared’s hips down.

“ _Oh my fucking God_ ,” Jared babbles when Jensen hits his prostate again, and again. “Didn’t know - feels - “

Jensen pauses and Jared whines, trying to push his hips back down onto Jensen’s finger.

“You didn’t know what, Jared?” Jensen sounds far calmer than he has any right to be when Jared is practically coming out of his skin with want.

“Didn’t know it would feel this good,” Jared pants out, pushing down. “C’mon, Jensen,  _please_.”

That answer gets him the opposite of what he wants, Jensen’s hand pulling away completely, so Jared whines and sits up.

“Jared,” Jensen says slowly, sitting back on his heels. “You’ve bottomed before, right?”

The words bring Jared crashing back to full awareness, to what he just said.  _Fuck_ , how could he be so stupid?

“Um.”  _Lie, just lie_. “Not exactly, no.”

Jensen gives him a look.

“Okay, no, I’ve never bottomed.”

Jensen takes in a harsh breath and Jared can  _feel_ him starting to pull back.

“Wait! Look, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.  _Please_ ,” Jared adds, starting to feel a little desperate. He wants this so bad, to have this just once, and he was so close.

“You wanted to do this for the first time with your  _advisor_?” Jensen sounds incredulous, but not angry. That’s good. Jared leans forward, impatient, eager to make Jensen understand so they can get back to the sex.

“Well, yeah.” Jared can feel the heat on his cheeks, suddenly aware of how exposed he is - naked and spread out on Jensen’s bed with the guy kneeling between his legs, for fuck’s sake. Jensen gives a dubious look. “You’re someone I know and trust. You’re older, you obviously know what you’re doing, and you’re - you know. You,” Jared finishes, voice breaking a little as he feels that nervousness rising back up again.

Jensen’s hand runs up his thigh, comforting and hot at the same time. It pauses at Jared’s hipbone, thumb rubbing back and forth over the crest. Jared tries not to push up into the touch.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Didn’t think you’d wanna… you know, with a virgin.” Jared blushes. “I mean, I’ve had sex. I just -” He cuts himself off before he can make this any worse. Jensen’s just watching him, and Jared can feel himself getting that awkward, squirmy feeling so he takes a breath and closes his eyes. “Look, are you going to fuck me or not?”

There’s a hand on Jared’s jaw, tilting his face and then there are soft, warm lips against his and then Jensen is murmuring against his mouth.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll fuck you.” Jensen’s voice is softer now, quiet, but there’s still a hard edge of arousal that brings Jared’s own right back to the forefront. Jensen’s hand slides down to his chest and he pushes Jared back until he’s lying flat on the bed, then slides further down to guide Jared’s cock back into Jensen’s mouth.

Jensen’s fingers are back at Jared’s hole, teasing presses that are too light to do anything but have Jared moaning and pushing back, trying to get them inside. By the time Jensen actually does slip his fingers inside, Jared’s desperate for it, holding his legs open and biting the back of one hand to keep himself grounded.

Jensen doesn’t go for his prostate this time, just spreads his fingers, stretching Jared open slow and lazy like they have all night. Which, technically, Jared guesses they do. He might spontaneously combust if it takes Jensen that long to get inside him though, so he lets his hand fall away from his mouth and lets the words pour out.

“C’mon Jensen please,  _please_ , just do it, just - c’mon fuck me, c’mon.” Jared briefly thinks that if he could hear himself at any other moment, he’d be embarrassed, but right now, his own begging is fueling his need and he might just fucking  _break_  if Jensen doesn’t do something soon.

Jensen groans around Jared’s cock and pulls his mouth off, reaching for the condom.

Jensen pushes inside so excruciatingly slow that Jared actually thinks he’s going to black out. It doesn’t hurt too bad - Jared’s slick and open and he wants it - but he can feel every millimeter of Jensen’s cock pressing slowly into him and it’s like every nerve is exposed, too much sensation for Jared’s brain to handle.

And then Jensen’s whispering in his ear, something about how  _good_  and  _perfect_  and  _so fucking tight_  Jared is. Jensen pauses when he bottoms out, lets Jared breathe for a few seconds before laying a feather light kiss on the corner of his mouth, laughing softly when Jared blindly chases his mouth.

“Move.” It comes out more of a plea than an order but Jared wraps his legs around Jensen’s waist and pulls him in, forces him that tiny bit deeper. Jensen goes with it, hips rolling into a steady rhythm as he fucks into Jared.

“Fuck, you’re -” Jensen cuts himself off with a groan and wraps a lube-slick hand around Jared’s cock, jerking him in time with his thrusts. He shifts back a little, changes the angle, and suddenly the head of his cock is skating over Jared’s prostate.

His orgasm takes him by surprise. One second he’s riding the sweet edge of a perfect counterpoint between the hand on his cock and the pressure in his ass, and the next his spine is arching and his hands are curled into fists as he cries out on a spike of pleasure so good he can taste it.

Jared can feel himself tightening around Jensen’s cock, can feel the way his body locks down and his stomach muscles bunch as wave after wave of pleasure crashes through him. Jensen’s saying something, words lost as Jared closes his eyes and rides through his orgasm.

When it’s over, he can feel Jensen shaking, hands gripping Jared’s shoulders tight as he shoves in one last time and goes still, except for the way hips twitch like hes trying to get that last millimeter of depth. His eyes are shut tight, lips parted, cheeks pink and Jared wants to memorize him just like this, in case he never gets to see it again.

Jensen nearly collapses onto Jared before rolling to the side at the last second, tossing the condom aside and lying on his back.

“You okay?” he asks, twisting to look at Jared.

And Jared… Jared’s great. He’s warm and sated and he could just stay in this spot forever, just -

Except that he’s lying in bed with his advisor and he should probably get up and clean himself up and get a cab home. He starts to roll out of bed, wiping the stupid grin off his face and groaning as his sore muscles protest.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Jensen asks, pulling Jared back. Jared falls back onto the bed easily. “Stay.”

Jared hesitates. He figures Jensen feels pretty obligated - you take a guy’s ass virginity, you basically have to let him stay the night - but then Jensen wraps an arm around Jared and pulls him in close.

“Please?” Jensen asks, and Jared stops trying to hold back his ridiculous grin.

“Yeah, okay.” This might not be so simple tomorrow morning, but for now, Jared’s not going anywhere.


End file.
